1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to built-in vacuum cleaning systems in which a central motor, suction, waste catching and disposal unit serve as the central power source and a system of vacuum ducts extends into various rooms of the house A vacuum inlet is located in the wall of the selected rooms and the vacuum hose is connected to the suction inlet. The central vacuum system thereby reduces the necessity of carrying the vacuum cleaner from room to room. The field of the present invention further relates to an improved vacuum cleaner acoustic damming system which serves to substantially reduce the noise level generated by the central power and suction source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, built-in vacuum cleaning systems are well known in the prior art. One example of the state of the art prior art units is the "Modern Day" built-in vacuum cleaning system manufactured by M.D. Manufacturing Co. . A copy of a brochure describing this system is being submitted with this application. The unit comprises a central motor, suction, waste catching and disposal unit which serves as the central power and suction source. The unit is attached through a suction hose into a central suction gathering duct which in turn extends through a network of suction ducts, a respective one of which terminates in a vacuum inlet in the various rooms of the home. When not in use, the suction inlet is covered by a plate. In use, the vacuum inlet is opened and the vacuum hose is plugged into the suction inlet. The central power source is activated and the suction force draws in dirt and dust through the vacuum cleaner nozzle attached at the end of the vacuum hose. The system can be used on any type of surface: all carpeting, wood, and tile floors, plus draperies, furniture, crevices, corners, staircases etc. The powerful central suction unit provides substantially more cleaning power than conventional portable vacuum cleaners. Another advantage of the central system is that it eliminates the re-circulation of unhealthy germ-laden air. Unlike portable vacuum cleaners, all the exhaust air is vented outside the living area.
One major disadvantage of the built-in vacuum systems known in the prior art is the creation of a very substantial amount of noise by the central power and suction unit. In most conventional units known in the prior art, the noise level generated from the central power and suction unit lies in the range of 85 to 96 decibels In addition, the exhaust from hot air from the motor armature is situated in openings located in the bottom of the power unit canister, thereby requiring that power unit to be lifted up off the ground and set on blocks or mounted high on a wall. Even though the central power and suction unit is located in a remote area such as the basement or garage of the home, many people prefer to use such locations as playrooms, workshops, etc. It is almost impossible to comfortably work in such locations when the central power and suction unit is running, as the high noise level is sometimes deafening and at best extremely irritating. The prior art design with the exhaust openings in the bottom also make for increased difficulty in the placement of the unit.
Therefore a significant need exists for an improved built-in vacuum cleaning system with improved exhaust design and substantially improved acoustic damping system to significantly lower the noise level generated from the central power and suction unit.